Never Normal
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: Harry discovers new things about his origins, and new family whilst on an exchange visit to Smallville..... Harry Potter Smallville crossover
1. Prologue Depression and Shock

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Smallville crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or Smallville. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the characters of Smallville belong to The WB

Prologue – Depression and Shock

Privet Drive

So far the summer had been one of the worst yet for Harry. Toward the end of the school year, during one of the O.W.L exams Voldemort had sent Harry a vision of his godfather being tortured. After being lied to by the House Elf Kreacher, Harry and a small group of the D.A. headed off to the Department of Mysteries. A Pitched battle ensued during which the return of Voldemort was finally proved to the ministry. This came at a terrible price however, the death of Sirius Black. That evening Harry finally found out the reason why Voldemort had chosen to come after, and try to kill Harry on multiple occasions. Just before Harry's birth a prophecy had been made, that said that he would be the one to kill Voldemort or die trying. It also stated that he would have 'power that the Dark Lord knows not'.

Since his return to Privet Drive Harry had spent most of his time hiding in his room, not wanting to deal with his aunt and uncle. He had received a letter that was clearly from Professor Dumbledore, but he had still not opened it. Eventually he decided to open the letter, and end the suspense.

Kent Farm, Smallville

Martha Kent was sitting at the breakfast table reading a letter that had just arrived, asking them if they would be willing to host an exchange student for the school year. There was a reason that it had been this particular student, he had just lost someone close to him and needed time and space to recover. Towards the end of the letter there were a few details about the student, and it also mentioned that there was a photo included in the letter. As Martha drew out the picture, she gave a slight scream. At the same instant Jonathon Kent entered the room and asked, "What's the matter?" as he saw the shocked expression on his wife's face. All Martha could do was indicate the photo and letter that was lying on the table. Noticing the photo Jonathon said "That's Clark, isn't it?"

The only response Martha could give was a shake of the head. On the table was a picture of a boy with messy raven hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar…..

Review….. Please

This fic was inspired by Water Mage's fic 'Startling Discoveries'. Although it is not evident just yet, and it may not be for a couple of chapters but I will be playing around with the HP timeline a little. I will explain how when it is actually evident.

Next Chapter :- Harry meets Lex Luthor


	2. Chapter 1 New Friendships

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Smallville crossover fic ...... enjoy

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or the Smallville. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Smallville belongs to

The WB

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – New Friendships

It was 8 o'clock on Privet Drive, and Harry was sitting on the swing in the park on Magnolia, after another huge row with his Uncle Vernon. Vernon had a business dinner tonight with someone he had referred to as Mr billionaire, and to ensure nothing went wrong tonight he had thrown Harry out with express instructions not to come back till the next day. He watched as a well-dressed young man walked passed the park headed in the direction of Privet Drive. Just as the man reached the far side of the park five figures surrounded him, five figures that were quite obviously Dudley and his gang. As Harry sneaked closer, he saw Dudley throw a massively strong punch to their victims' stomach; it was then he decided to make a stand.

"Hey duddykins" he said.

As soon as Dudley saw Harry he turned an interesting shade of puce and answered, "Piss off freak, unless you want to join him".

"Apart From anything else Dud, you really want to go around beating up your fathers business partners" then as an afterthought he added "and a billionaire to boot"

As soon as the crowd heard that to a man they turned and ran, apart from Dudley who threw a huge left hook at Harry but it had no effect. Harry threw a punch in return and knocked his cousin back 10 feet. After a moment Dudley managed to scramble to his feet, and ran off in the direction of number four with a shout of "You will regret this Freak!"

Harry turned around to help the other guy, saw his face and gaped; it was Lex Luthor. Seeing a mobile phone on the ground, Harry grabbed it and dialled 999 for an ambulance. Whilst talking to the operator Harry heard a groan from the floor, and then a murmured voice said "Clark, what the hell are you doing here?"

Hours later Harry was still waiting at the hospital, sitting next to one of the police officers that had shown up at the same time. Finally he saw the man he had rescued stride through the double doors. Walking up to where the two were sitting, the man said "So you're the person who stopped things getting any worse last night. Lex Luthor"

"I'm Harry Potter. Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Luthor." said Harry

"Please, call me Lex. Can I give you a ride home or something?" said Lex as he dismissed the police officer.

"That would be fantastic. I should have been there hours ago." Harry answered.

"Harry, after last night I can see the start of a great friendship."

After a quick phone call 10 minutes later, outside the hospital there was a silver sports car waiting. Whilst the two had waited Harry found himself starting to like Lex. Up until that point Harry's only experience with the well off had been the Malfoy' s, but he could see that whilst Lex flaunted what he had, he wasn't stuck up or a general ass about it. As the two got in Lex asked, "What's the address?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive" said Harry

Lex said, "That's where I was headed last night"

"I got news for you; that's where your mugger lives too." Harry said, he then added, "It was my cousin."

For the first time Lex displayed an expression of shock, and said "Well that's not the first time a business associate tried to stitch me up. They're usually a little more subtle though."

After a short phone call to number four, Lex had arranged to conclude his business there over lunch. He then said "Harry, what were you doing over in that park last night? I mean, I'm grateful and all but I had asked to meet the whole family."

"First thing you have to understand is that the people I live with truly hate me, so anything that goes wrong is blamed on me." Harry laughed bitterly "They'll probably find a way to blame last night on me too. Still I only have one more summer after this and then I'm out of here. I even get to go early this year for an exchange trip, so I only have another day or two."

Lex asked, "Where is it you're off to?"

"Some town in America called Smallville. I'm looking forward to it actually ... " before Harry could continue, he saw the expression on his new friends face so he asked, "What's the problem?"

"Not so much a problem, just shock. I bloody live in Smallville" was the answer. "Listen" he continued "If you want out of there a day or two early, I can give you a ride over there"

Smallville 

The three Kent's were seated around the dining table discussing the letter that had been received three days earlier. After seeing the photo the whole family had unanimously decided to host the student from England. After seeing the pain that was evident in his eyes, Martha wanted to do anything she could to help ease that, to remove that look from the boys' eyes. According to the letter he was almost seventeen, but his eyes were so much older. It was obvious that he had seen some truly awful things. Clark, after seeing the picture wanted to meet the boy that looked so much like himself. For some reason he already felt a strong connection to their soon to be guest. After much discussion it was decided to be open with Harry about Clark's abilities if it ever came up, and if it did swear him to secrecy. In all, the Kent household was looking forward to the arrival of Harry Potter.

Privet Drive 

Whilst Lex was discussing the acquisition of Grunnings Drills, Harry sneaked around to Mrs Figg's and flooed the order. Within moments he was speaking with Professor Dumbledore. As soon as he could see the Headmaster in the flames of the fire Harry started to explain what had happened and the offer that Lex had made. "I read his intentions, and there was no ulterior motives there" finished Harry. After thinking for a moment Professor Dumbledore said "This is a much better idea than you going over on a standard flight, as it will almost certainly be a lot more secure." after chatting for a little longer Dumbledore added "Ah, before I forget ... "he said, passing a sheet of paper through the fire "This is a permit that will allow you to do magic, outside of the school. This will be necessary during your stay abroad", Harry gasped "Thanks Professor"

"Now you had better get back and pack. if you send Hedwig off to myself, I will direct her to you so she will arrive just after you" said Professor Dumbledore

"Thanks Professor" said Harry, as he ran out the door.

A second later he was at the front door to number four. As he entered Lex shouted, "Hey Harry, you got 15 to pack. We're almost done."

As soon as Harry entered his room he drew his wand and said "Pack" in a firm voice. Instantly all Harry's belongings leapt into his trunk neatly apart from a quill and parchment.

After dashing off a quick note to his friends, Harry sent Hedwig off to Order HQ. The young wizard then transfigured his trunk into a suitcase, and placed a masking charm on it.

Lex was listening for footsteps coming down the stairs. As he heard Harry, he said "Its time to wrap this up Mr Dursley. I have decided to go ahead with the buyout, so you will hear from my father to arrange the details."

As the pair left the house, Harry caught a glimpse of Vernon's face. It was bright red, and he looked as if he was about to explode. Once Harry and Lex were in the sports car that was waiting, Harry started cracking up.

After the young wizard had calmed down Lex asked, "So who's this family you're supposed to be staying with in Smallville?"

Looking at the letter, Harry found the information "It's a small family on a Farm, Jonathon and Martha Kent….wait a mo, they have a son as well. His name is Clark."

Lex looked slightly shocked again "Clark was the first friend I made in Smallville. He saved my life after my car went off a bridge, and into the river below."

Smallville 

It was the evening before the fourth occupant of the Kent household was due to arrive. Clark was lounging in the den, when the phone rang; it was Lex.

"Hey Clark"

"Hey Lex, you still in England?"

"For another hour or two. We're on the way to the airport now."

"We're? I thought you were alone over there" asked Clark.

"I was, but I met a friend who was headed over to Smallville. He kind of saved my ass so I offered to bring him over early" answered Lex.

"What happened?"

"Well I was on the way to a business dinner, with the kid's uncle and he stopped his cousin from mugging me."

"Damn"

"Too Right. Anyway's Harry ended up waiting at the hospital, since I got knocked out and we got talking, which is when I found out he was off to Smallville. From the way his uncle looked at him when I got him back to privet drive, and the way he reacted when he realized that he was late going home, not to mention that the reason he was there at all was the fact that his uncle had kicked him out for the night because he was expecting to be meeting with me…. You get the idea." Explained the younger Luthor.

"Definitely. Thanks for getting him out of there, it sounds like he needed to be gone from there." Said Clark

"Yeah. He seems kind of depressed at the mo, so be careful around him but don't be obvious or treat him like glass. He just needs to be away from his life for a while, so to speak."

"Will do. See you in 12 hours."

"See you, Clark" said Lex as he hung up the phone.

After thinking for a moment, Clark went and found his parents.

"Mom, that was Lex on the phone from England."

"Oh, what did he want?" said Martha Kent

"It seems that he had a business dinner with Harry's uncle, but he never quite made it there. A gang tried to mug him, but Harry stopped them. Harry waited whilst he was in the hospital, and when Lex got out they got chatting, and became friends. Lex found out about the exchange, and that he was going to Smallville so he offered to get him over here early. He only just found out that Harry was coming to stay here." explained Clark.

"I suppose it's good that he already knows someone over here." said Martha

"Yeah. Lex said he was kind of depressed at the moment, but he just needs to be away from his life from the looks of things" said Clark

"Well, he's sure going to get that here. Hopefully we'll be able to cheer him up a bit, help him sort out what he needs to…" said Martha

London 

After a short stop at the hotel where Lex was staying, the two new friends had been delivered to Heathrow. Lex led Harry through the airport to the check in desk, where Harry's suitcase/trunk was x-rayed and sent off to the plane. Before Harry could walk through the barrier, quietly a voice behind him said "Hello cub"; it was Remus.

Turning round Harry engulfed the last true marauder in a huge hug. After a few moments Remus managed to gasp "Air becoming an issue".

As Harry released the werewolf, he said "Merlin Harry, when did you get so strong?"

"I'm not that strong Moony" said Harry, then turning towards Lex he said "Lex, this is Remus Lupin. He's kind of my second unofficial godfather. Remus, this is Lex Luthor."

"Nice to meet you" said Remus

"Likewise" answered the young man

"Harry, hope you have a good time in America. Just write or call if you need anything" said Remus

"Oh I will" said Harry "and you be careful, I don't think I could take losing you too."

"I will cub. Be seeing you" said the former professor.

"Goodbye Remus" Harry said, as they hugged again. As the pair released each other, Remus turned to the other boy. "Keep an eyeon Harry for me please. He's all I have left."

"Sure thing Mr. Lupin" answered Lex

The two travelers then headed off towards the waiting jet. Just before Harry entered the plane he couldn't help thinking "This trip is going to change my life. I wont be the little lost boy anymore." He then waved to Remus who was watching, then entered the plane and prepared for take-off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review….. Please

Sorry about the lack of stuff in Smallville, but that will change now Harry is on his way to America. Did any of you spot my subtle hints to what could happen in the future? Greetz to those who spotted them…

Thanks to all my reviewers for the prologue. Hopefully this will satisfy the length requirements and all the rest of it. Wish me luck for my Security examination tomorrow. It's a bloody expensive exam to take but once I pass this I will be done at college and looking for work as a fully qualified MCSA!

See you all next time

Incoherentdozyprat

P.S. REVIEW!


End file.
